Win, doubt, love
by squirtle10
Summary: Ash finally confesses his love towards Gary after the Sinnoh League. How would Gary react? Will he reject him or would he love him back as well? One-shot! Complete! Review!


This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!!

There ages are late-teens (16-18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash Satoshi Ketchum had just won the Sinnoh League against Paul. His Pokémon where cheering loudly with the crowd. It was a harsh battle that had lasted for two hours, causing unexpected twists. In the end, it was Ash's Monferno that came out victorious in the end.

Everyone was called back to the congratulating ceremony, once both trainers' Pokémon were healed. Ash stood on the platform, a smile similar to his Pokémon next to his, his Pikachu standing on his shoulder proudly. Ash's chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, looking at everyone until they caught certain eyes…

The emerald eyes were full of happiness and content, but deep inside was something hidden. Both eyes locked on each other, causing the raven haired boy to smile wider and blush into a lovely pink color. The auburn haired boy, trying to hide his own huge smile and blush, just gave a nod and a small but rather cute smile.

The ceremony passed rather quickly for both, Ash and Gary staring at each other and ignoring everyone else. Ash was joyful to see Gary, hoping the older boy would see his victory on TV if he wasn't able to make it to the match on time knowing how busy he was as a famous researcher. He felt grateful Gary took time off to see him, not only his battle, but his win. Gary was proud of his ex-rival and best friend was able to beat his "newest rival" and become champion of the Sinnoh League.

Finally, the ceremony ended and everyone headed to the Grand Hall to celebrate the victory of Ash and the trainers who did their best throughout the league. It was a relief for both, mostly for Ash, since he had hoped to see the Gary since the morning he got his phone call.

_*Flashback*_

_Ash was sitting by the phone waiting for a special phone call._

_**Ring-ring-ring Phone Call Phone Call**_

"_Hello?" he said, sounding cheerful as the screen came into a clear._

"_Hey there Ash-boy" Gary said, a playful smile on his face._

"_You know I hate that name Gary" _'but I love the way you say it'

"_I know that's why I say it" he said with a smirk on his face._

_Ash blushed a little, a small smile creeping of his face, but just said "Whatever Gary."_

"_Yeah well… I wanted to call you to wish you good luck and-"_

"_So you're not coming" Ash interrupted._

"_You didn't let me finish."_

"_Sorry" Ash said, embarrassment showing on his face._

"_And I'm sorry I can't tell you this personally but know I'll be cheering you on no matter what."_

"_How do you know I'll make it that far?"_

"_Hey, you managed to beat me at the Johto Silver Conference AND you have become a better trainer too. I have total faith in you that you'll make it that far AND win the league as well."_

"_Gary…"_

"_I know it doesn't mean as much but-"_

"_It DOES!!" Ash screamed, his eyes shining bright showing the truth behind those words._

"_Huh?" Gary said confused._

"_I-it do-does mean a lot to me… it will mean more to me if you came to cheer me on without a doubt" he finished, mumbling the last few words. His face was a dark shade of red, but his eyes were full of hope as to he looked back at the screen._

"_Well…ok."_

_Ash raised an eyebrow._

"_I'll go to cheer you on during your last battle."_

"_Really??"_

"_Yeah, I was planning to go anyways so it doesn't matter" Gary said, ignoring the fact that he was blushing and his eyes were huge with happiness and shining bright._

_Ash could only smile, even though it was a goofy smile._

"_Hey Ash, I have to go back to work in order to leave in time to be able to see you battle."_

"_Oh, ok Gary."_

"_Bye Ashy-boy" he added with a wink and a cute smile._

"_Bye" Ash said, his blush getting deeper. Gary laughed and the screen went black._

_*Flashback*_

Ash headed towards Gary, eyes full of happiness and desire. Gary walked towards the younger boy, thankful the stadium was empty and everyone left to the party. Even his beloved Pikachu left, sensing the tension between the two boys. They stood in front of each other, only a few feet away.

"Told you that you'll win the Sinnoh League."

"Well, I wasn't as confidence as you, I battle him many times without any victories and I thought-"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said earlier, you managed to beat me against the Silver Conference so it's no surprise you beat Paul here."

"But-"

Gary interrupted once more "No more buts, feel great that you won and show it or your Pokémon won't feel as happy they won if you keep doubting yourself on what could have, and what didn't happen."

"I'm… I'm sorry Gary" Ash said quietly, for his friend hasn't talked to him with anger for the past two years.

Gary sensing how emotional is, approached him and hugged him. Not knowing what to say, Ash just hugged him back. A minute later, Gary said "No don't be. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that on you. I'm sorry but I want you to be proud for reaching your dream and winning the final battle against Paul."

They both stood in silence, comfortable in each other's embrace. Neither wanted to break apart, but they had to head to the party.

"Come on Ash, we have to go to the party or people are going to start looking for you thinking you got lost" Gary smirked.

"I don't always get lost." Ash pouted.

'Cute' Gary thought. "Whatever, but come on or we'll miss the fun."

Gary began to walk towards the exit when Ash suddenly yelled, "Gary wait!"

Gary turned around, his heart beating rapidly. Ash's heart was beating rapidly as well, thinking it was a perfect time to confess his feeling for the older boy.

"Umm… I was wondering if, if you like me."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend." Gary said rather quickly.

Ash eyes had hurt and disappointment in them. "Not like that. I mean more than just a best friend" he finished quietly.

"Ash, I-I" Gary stuttered, but he decided to change the subject in order to concentrate on Ash. "Do you feel that way towards me?"

"Uhh…" Ash stood quiet and in shock for he didn't expect the table turning on him.

"Well?" Gary asked, his voice indifferent but his eyes were shining with hope and desire.

Ash stood in place, fear showing on his eyes and face, not know how Gary would react to his answer.

"I'm waiting."

"I, I" he swallowed hard. "I do. I love you Gary."

Gary was in shock, not expecting the younger boy on saying those three words.

"I-I'm sorry Gary" Ash said, his voice shaking as his spoke, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "I'll leave you alone ok."

He passed quickly by Gary, who still stood in silence.

Ash felt his arm being held by Gary's hand. He turned Ash around so he would be facing him, his hands holding onto Ash's.

"No, don't leave." His voice was pleading, while his eyes were full of guilt. "I don't want you to feel heartbroken, only it took me as a shock you feel this way- "

"No. Don't. Don't feel bad. I understand if you feel the same way."

"I do!"

"W-What?" Ash's eyes went huge with surprise

"I feel the same way, Ash. I love you, ever since we were small I have felt this way."

"Gary, you're not lying are you?" Ash said with hesitation.

"No. Why would I want to lie about something serious like this?"

"Is just that I never thought you would feel something like this towards me…"

"You don't believe me right?" Gary sighed.

"I-" Ash didn't have a chance to finish his sentence (more like started) when he felt lips crash into his. Immediately, he then closed his eyes and started to kiss back. The kiss was sweet and passionate, the kiss itself declaring the proof and love they both have within each other.

"I believe you."

"So will you be my boyfriend Ash?"

Ash kissed him. When they broke apart, he gave him a small, shy nod.

"Good." He kissed Ash once more and said, "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Gary."

They left the stadium , hand in hand, and headed towards the party. Both were in comfortable silence, each with a huge smile on their face. Both were in deep thought, thinking how everyone was going to react once they find out they were together. Little did they know was that everyone has been waiting for a long time for both of them to finally end up together, especially Pikachu and Umbreon.

* * *

Finished!

Review please!


End file.
